Customers of services provided by service providers have perceptions of the deliveries of the services. The perceptions drive decisions of the customers on whether to buy, renew, extend or terminate the services delivered by the service providers. Also, how the perceptions are reported to peers influences the decisions of the customers.
Most service providers in the IT industry have sophisticated tools to monitor the performance of their infrastructures. The monitoring tools allow developers and engineers of the infrastructures to diagnose and fix issues in the deliveries of the services provided by the service providers. However, the sophisticated tools for monitoring the performance of the service providers do not reveal the perceptions of the consumers. The perceptions cannot be used to direct the developers and engineers to fix issues.
Social media services include web-based and mobile technologies to turn communication into interactive dialogue between organizations, communities, and individuals. Thus, the social media services provide potential sources of data on the perceptions of the consumers. A communication system can be established for conducting interaction with the customers who use a social media service. For example, in US Pat. Pub. No. 2011/0125697 A1 (Erhart et al., 2011), the communication system is operable to interact with customers across different social media networks, and in US Pat. Pub. No. 2011/0276513 A1 (Erhart et al., 2011), methods and systems provide an enterprise with the ability to conduct automated customer feedback surveys.